


The Sides Voice Lines

by Michael Rosemarie (Topiwolf)



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-05
Updated: 2019-03-05
Packaged: 2019-11-12 05:24:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 70
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18004637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Topiwolf/pseuds/Michael%20Rosemarie





	The Sides Voice Lines

Episode 1

Micheal: Hello everyone Michael here! Today I’ll be introducing you guys to my sides.

Creativity: Hello beautiful humans! I am Creativity.

Logic: Salutations I’m Logic.

Morality: Hiya kiddos I’m Morality!

Micheal: Where’s Anxiety?

Morality: Um… kiddo you don’t have a physical embodiment of Anxiety.

Micheal: O-oh alright I was really hoping to meet her. Well anyway these are my sides.

Micheal: See ya later Guys, Gals and Pals.


End file.
